Paths of Destiny
by CosmicMoon
Summary: My Untitled.. Two girls had come back from a dance class to find the computer on that was shut down. They're taken to the book world and meet Tasuki and Chichiri. One girl seems to have a painful past that alot of things in the book world reminds her of.


Ha! Decided to make another one, I love making these. Chichiri/OC they seem more worth it, and I get more attached to those types. So yet another one of my pathetic little Chiri/OC stories! Oh, and I'll make a little Tasuki/OC too! Just cause… I want to..  
  
I should finish my Chiriko story, but I just wanted to rest off that story for a bit.. for those of you that have read that.. and want me to continue, I was just frustrated.. I'll try to get that out soon! But for now… this is what your stuck with for an update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi they belong to the oh so wonderous Yuu Watase! And I own… Hailey Reilynn and Kouran Nylle  
  
~*~*~  
  
'...' thinking  
  
"..." talking  
  
(...) Author's note  
  
... a note inside an authors's note (^^;;)  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Repeated  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A young woman, who had dyed red hair that was almost to her chest, brown eyes and who was clearly in her mid 20s sighed as she listened to her college professor lecture in music theory. Since she had started a school late, due to lack of money, she waited. She waited for so many years that she was able to go to an acceptable college. She was now in her sophmore year. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, due to her practicing for the dance recital coming up in 2 weeks. Her head bobbed slightly but tried to look awake.  
  
"Ms. Nylle!" yelled a slightly angered professor  
  
Her eyes popped opened as if never asleep and looked to the professor. "Yes Prof. Leiningen?"  
  
"What does the chord, C, E, and Gsharp make?"  
  
"..An Augmented C chord." I answered plainly.  
  
The Professor frowned. "Please pay attention, you might have gotten that right, but you must listen or I won't put up with you!"  
  
She grumbled angrily and the Professor continued with the lesson. That class was soon over and she went to her dorm that she shared with her best friend, who waited with her to get into college.   
  
"How was class for ya, Kouran?" her friend, Hailey Reilynn who was, asked quickly staring at the computer screen. Her friend also had dyed hair but it was blonde, her hair was to her mid back and put in a ponytail, her eyes were blue though. Many people thought that the two of them were sisters, but that was only because of the hair and that they spent all their lives together, from the moment they were born. Which was coincedentally on the same day. September 3rd.  
  
"The ususal.. How 'bout you?"  
  
"You should know. Nothing intresting happens.. Oh, Aaron called."  
  
Kouran froze in her tracks. "…What does that moron want?" she said as she sat on her bed with a dissapointed look on her face.  
  
"He says that he's sorry! Come on! Just forgive him, he's sorry!"  
  
Kouran blew her hair out of her face. "No! We're over, Hailey! You wouldn't understand! You've never even had a boyfriend!"  
  
Kouran gasped when she realized she was being rude. Hailey wasn't hurt by this sicne she was use to her snappy remarks. "Aaron doesn't like that whore, Alex! He loves you!"  
  
"No he doesn't! He's known me for a few weeks! Love doesn't happen that fast!!" Kouran yelled and buried her head In her pillow  
  
Hailey sighed heavily. "You need to get over him! You need to get over your last boyfriend! It's been 9 years!"  
  
Kouran looked over to Hailey. "He was my life, Hailey.. Aaron can't even compare."  
  
"Kouran! You were fuckin' 16 years old! You know it was an accident! You just have to let him go! Move the fuck on, Kouran."  
  
Kouran stood up and grabed her duffle bag for dance and went to the door. "I wish I could." And letft the room.  
  
Hailey let out another heavy sigh. "How can I deal with this mess..? Ack, better go after her.."  
  
Hailey shut down her computer, she packed her dance equipment in a duffle and went to catch up with her obviously pissed off friend.  
  
After the lesson was over they headed back to their dorm. "Sorry 'bout earlier." Kouran said opening the door to their room.  
  
"That's fine, I shouldn't have brought him up." 'I can't even say his name anymore.' Hailey came in the room first and saw her computer on and the moniter off. 'Strange, I coulda sworn that I turned it off.. I know that I did!'  
  
She came over to the computer. "Don't you shut down before you leave for anywhere?" asked Kouran coming over to Hailey. "Yeah! I did shut it down!"  
  
"..Strange."  
  
Hailey turned the monitor on. There was a webpage infront of them. The backround was a deep red color and the words printed on there were english, but in the Papyrus font in silver words.  
  
They started to read the writing.  
  
"This is the story of two girls who came to another world to save it, and made their dreams come true.. The story is a curse and whoever reads through it becomes a part of it and is granted a wish, just like the girls in the story.."  
  
They immediately stopped there and looked up to see the web address but before either of their eyes could lay sight on the address, a red light engolfed them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A young blue haired monk, and a firey haired bandit were riding their horses back to Mt. Reikaku. "I guess that was a good visit to, the empress, no da." Said the monk trying to start up a conversation with the angry red head.  
  
"Come on, Tasuki, no da! You go to so many pubs that you should've expected that, no da."   
  
The young bandit remained silent. Earlier they had come across a pub, as usual, Chichiri drank nothing, but Tasuki was drinking a lot. When the local prostitutes came around and tried to seduce him, he got extremely upset since he wasn't seduced like that before.  
  
"I hate women! They're all fuckin' annoying!!"  
  
Chichiri sighed and decided not to reason with the fuming bandit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hailey and Kouran held on tightly to each other landed on their feet in the middle of a forest. Kouran looked around. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know.. That was fuckin' weird." Said Hailey a bit dazed.  
  
"Where are we? It looks like the forest, but how the hell did we get here?" Kouran asked confused and dazed like Hailey.  
  
"We're screwed.." Hailey finally came to conclusion after a few minutes of standing in silence.  
  
Kouran sighed and picked up the duffle bag she set down for a bit. "Come on, we can't just stand here and be confused.. Lets try to figure out where we are."  
  
"..Ok, I guess that would probably." Said Hailey picking her duffle up.  
  
They tried to find their way out of the forest when they heard galloping in the distance. Kouran stopped Hailey. "Wait.. Do you hear horses?"  
  
Hailey looked at Kouran worriedly and nodded. Kouran turned pale and turned the other way. Hailey grabbed her arm. "It might have people on them, we need help Kouran, and this might be our only chance."  
  
Kouran looked down. "I-I don't know if I can.."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't hurt you if I'm here." Hailey said in a bold yet teasing way.  
  
Kouran smiled faintly. "Ok… I guess your right.. Come on."  
  
They came close to the horse galloping and saw two people, one with red hair, and the other with blue hair, riding two different horses. "..There's two of them.." she said squeezing Hailey's arm.  
  
"It's ok." Hailey whispered. 'She changed so much from then…' "They're not going to hurt you."  
  
Kouran gulped and stayed close to Hailey. "Excuse me!" she called out.  
  
They stopped. "What the fuck are you two doing out here?! You know where the hell you are?!" yelled the Red head.  
  
"Tasuki! Calm down, no da!" The blue haired man yelled. "I'm sorry about my friend, are you two girls lost?"  
  
"Or are you two whores that lost their way?" the angry young red head snorted.  
  
"EXCUSE me? You didn't just call us fuckin' sluts!" Hailey said furiously.  
  
The red head frowned. "The hell I did! Look at what your fuckin' wearin'!"  
  
Hailey narrowed her eyes. "These are our Hip hop outfits! It only takes a perv to call us sluts!"  
  
"C-Calm down, Hailey." Kouran stuttered trying to calm her friend. "W-We're lost, w-we d-don't know where we are."  
  
"Your in Mount. Reikaku, and you should get the hell out before someone robs your ass." The red head said rudely.  
  
"Tasuki! Quit it, no da! Where are you two from?" the blue haired man asked warmly.  
  
"Bellingham." Hailey answered.  
  
The man looked at her strangely. "I've never heard of that city, no da.."  
  
"..Crap, we're not in fuckin' Bellingham anymore. (^^;;)" Hailey cursed, Hailey then realized the clothes they were wearing. "..What country are we in?"  
  
"Konan, no da." He answered.  
  
"What the fuck! I've never heard of that country!" Hailey yelled.  
  
Kouran knew that Hailey was just going to curse and yell unless she stepped in. She built up her courage and stepped infront of Hailey, realizing that somehow, that weird website sent them to..some sort of other demension. "..Please, we need your help, we don't know when we'll see another person.. So may two kind gentlemen give us some kind of shelter untill we figure out what's going on?"  
  
"Of course, no da."  
  
"What the fuck, Chichiri!! If they were to do that, they'd stay at my fuckin' place!"  
  
The man sighed. "Tasuki, they're helpless, no da. Come on, you two can ride on our horses."  
  
The color from Kouran's face completely left her. Hailey bit her lip and tried to think of something quickly. "Uh, uh, um.. No thanks, you guys have done a lot by giving us shelter, we'll just walkm following behind you guys."  
  
"Suit yourself." Tasuki said quickly.  
  
"Tasuki, quit it, no da. Are you two sure?"  
  
Hailey looked to Kouran who looked like she was about to cry and then back to the nice man. "Yes, thanks for the offer though." She said trying to sound polite  
  
"..Ok, no da.. Well, I'm Chichiri, and he's Tasuki."  
  
"I'm Hailey Reilynn, and this is Kouran Nylle."  
  
Chichiri looked at Kouran. '..She has her name.. Again.. There's another girl named.. Kouran..' Chichiri turned away from her quickly. "Don't get too far behind, no da." He said and made his horse start to trot. 'Their clothes… They look like the type of clothes that people from Miaka's world wore.. but not as revealing.'  
  
They were wearing things a bit revealing. A sports top, which showed the entire stomache and short tight shorts. They decided to put their coats on and their sweat pants. They soon came to a part of a mountain, where there was a huge fortress. They figured out that Tasuki was the leader of a group of bandits, which made them grow uneasy. They also figured out that Chichiri was a monk, so that made them feel a little better.  
  
They came to a big room where there was a table with a bunch of food. "Go ahead and sit down, no da." Chichiri said as he sat down at one end of the table. The table had exactly four chairs and pretty much a square table. Kouran sat at the chair acrossed from Chichiri and Hailey sat at the chair directly acrossed from Tasuki.   
  
"Thank you." Kouran said a bit quietly setting her duffle down next to her.  
  
"It's nothing." Tasuki said. "Sorry for calling you two sluts." He said a bit more quietly  
  
"Damn straight!" Hailey said picking her chopsticks up.  
  
Kouran frowned at Hailey. "Hailey, stop! Thanks for apologizing, Tasuki. We came back from our dance class and that's what we wear. So sorry if we looked skimpy. I think I figured out what happened, so I could understand why."  
  
"What happened?" Hailey asked before anyone else could.  
  
"..It could be possible.. That.. well Hailey and I might be in a different world maybe..?"  
  
"Wait, your saying your from another world?" asked Tasuki.  
  
Kouran nodded. "Yeah, I think.. Clearly, I can see that.."  
  
"Do you know Miaka or Taka?"  
  
"Miaka or Taka what? There could be a million Miaka's in the world." Hailey asked starting to eat.  
  
"Sukunami Miaka and Taka, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
"It sounds familiar.. Sukunami..Sukunami…lets see..no idea." Hailey said saying that and returning to her food.  
  
Kouran rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thank you for dinner."  
  
"You two are welcome to stay as long as you want untill you find your way home, we'll go to see Taiitsukun so you can go, no da."  
  
"Thank you." Kouran said.  
  
They were givin a separate rooms since they were going to go see this one called Taiitsukun tommorrow and they wanted an early start and wanted the girls to have a good rest instead of talking to each other. Tasuki led Hailey to hers and Kouran went with Chichiri. "..You don't mind sharing do you, no da? We don't have many rooms here."  
  
"Why can't you and Tasuki share a room."  
  
"I want to wake up early too. Tasuki will most likey go to sleep if there's girl in the room, no da."  
  
"..Ok, I don't mind."  
  
They came to the room soon and Chichiri opened the door. "Go ahead and sleep on the bed."  
  
"Thank you.. Um, Chichiri?"  
  
"Yes, na no da?"  
  
"Well, I'm studying anceint China and.. Chichiri, that name, it's of the constellation of Suzaku."  
  
He nodded. "I am a constellation of Suzaku, a warrior of the Suzaku Seishi,"  
  
Believeing anything at this point, Kouran continued. "Your real name isn't Chichiri is it?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "No.. I just rather be called Chichiri, but my real name's Houjun."  
  
Kouran's eyes widened, her face paled and her whole body fell numb frozen in her place.   
  
Chichiri looked at her a bit worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
  
Her lips trembled and she couldn't answer him, then she managed out. "I'm fine, never mind."  
  
Chichiri had a look of unsatisfaction on his face 'Why did she go so pale when I told her my real name?' He shrugged it off and set up his bed on the floor and Kouran quickly fell asleep on the bed.  
  
'It's still strange though.. Kouran.. Her name's Kouran..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue! PLEASE review! And if you have any suggestions for a title, I'll appreciate them.  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


End file.
